


Voltron Ship Positivity Week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Baby Allura, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is a football player, Lance wears glasses, M/M, Multi, Shiro is a football player, Thace lives, Waiter Shiro, ulaz lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week where each day is a different shipApril 23rd - Home/Family(Alfor/Coran)April 24th - Protection/Tending(Klance)April 25th - Heartbreak/Recovery(Shatt)April 26th - Lost/Reunited(Thace/Ulaz)April 27th - Trouble/Solution(Klanro)April 28th - Moon/Sun(Hunay)April 29th - Bonfire/Fireworks(Shance)April 30th - Abandoned/Rescued(Shallura)





	1. Welcome to the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran is freaking out because his friend is about to give birth to his new daughter. When he finally sees her, well, all's well.

Coran was pacing in front of the infirmary doors. The pained cries made him flinch so much. How was she? How were they? Was everything going ok? Oh god, why the quiznak did he think this was a good idea?

He and Alfor, yeah the King of Altea had been married for little over a year, courting for many others. It felt like a fairy tale half the time, but Coran wouldn’t change any of it for the world. He loved being with Alfor and the council loved him, not disliking him because he wasn’t royalty. Even with the building of the Lions, their love never faded out.

Then Coran and Alfor started talking about kids. Unlike other species, Altean males could birth children so for those in same sex relationships, adoption or using a surrogate was how it worked. Which is how Fara came in. all three of them had been friends for such a long time, that at one point, people thought they were all in a relationship together. But no, Fara had no interest in relationships, instead spending her time getting the two men close and with her art.

With Alfor needing a child to continue the line, Fara offered her help. She would be the child’s surrogate mother and of course, Coran and Alfor wanted her to be involved in the child’s life. All Coran wanted for this child was for them to grow up surrounded by love and support and be healthy. But they needed to be born first.

“Coran.” The moustached man turned to see his grandfather hobbling down the hall, ignoring any help from any servants or passing doctor, “well, what’s going on?”

“Grandfather, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be resting.”

Waving off the comment the old man with orange hair, similar to Coran’s said, “I was supposed to be resting instead of going into that Weblem but I did it anyway. Besides, I want to see my great-grandchild. Fara pushed her out yet?”

Looking nervous all over again, “no nothing yet. Oh, what was I thinking agreeing to have Fara help us? She must be in so much pain. I couldn’t even be in their cause I’m such a nervous wreck. Though, granted Alfor is the other half to this child so it makes sense that he’s in there. But still, I’m no help and, grandfather, what if the child doesn’t like me and, and, and…” a swift slap to the face stopped his rambling.

“Now you see why I came. If you think this child won’t love you then you are very wrong. You’d have to be crazy to think that. Listen to me, Fara did this because she loves you and Alfor and she wants you both to be happy. And this child is going to do that and they’re going to love you, just as much as Fara, Alfor and I love you.” A loud scream just sent Coran into another panicked fit, when the doors opened and Alfor came out. “Oh finally, calm your husband please.”

Alfor walked up to Coran and put his hands on his shoulders. “Darling, would you like to meet your daughter?”

That shut Coran up pretty quick. “Girl? It’s a girl?”

Giving his husband a patient smile, Alfor nodded, “looks like you win. You get to name her. But you’re going to have to meet her first.”

“Is Fara ok?”

Alfor nodded. “She’s fine and she wants you to come and meet your daughter.” Gently wrapping an arm around Coran’s shoulders, he led him into the infirmary.

Coran spotted Fara, her blonde hair sticking to her face slightly, holding a small bundle in her hands. Coran felt tense at the sight of it, but Alfor squeezed his shoulders in comfort.

“Hey sweetie, your dad finally stopped freaking out and is ready to meet you. Coran, get over her and hold your daughter.”

Alfor guided him next to the bed and Fara leaned over enough for Coran to gently take the bundle out of her arms and tuck the girl, his daughter, up to his chest. She looked just like Alfor, with her dark skin and the tuff of white hair. His heart felt light at the sight of her pink markings under her eyes. Those where all him. No one in Alfor’s family had ever had those and neither did Fara’s, but his own mother had markings exactly like his little baby’s. Quiznak, he was gonna need a name for her. He and Alfor decided that if it was a girl, he’d name her, but if it was a boy, Alfor would name him, names needing to be approved by both parents of course.

“You’re quite. Are you ok?” Fara asked, watching Coran look down at his daughter, Alfor still close to his husband.

Coran nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. She’s perfect.”

* * *

 

Coran stared down at his daughter, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. She was fast asleep, her little fist peeking out.

“Have you put her down since?” Coran looked up to see Alfor walking over, sitting next to him on the window seat.

“Fara had to feed her, but she gave her back. Is she ok?”

“Fara’s strong, though she did beg for us not to ask her to do that again anytime soon.”

“I just can’t believe she’s all ours.”

Putting his arm around Coran and planting a kiss against his head, Alfor said, “and she’s going to be surrounded by so many loving people, especially her daddy. Have you picked a name for her?”

Coran let his head lean against Alfor’s as they both looked at their daughter. “She’s almost alluring isn’t she? I haven’t put her down since I first held her and I can almost never take my eyes off of her. She’ll be catching the eyes of everyone, just like her father. So, I want to call her Allura.”

“Allura? It’s perfect. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you this, but your daddy has been monopolising you because he’s just utterly in love with you. Welcome to your family, little Allura.”

Their family. Coran tucked his head under Alfor’s head, letting him press another kiss against his forehead as they both looked at Allura continue to sleep. Coran didn’t want to ever lose this family.


	2. I will protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith snuck Lance out of the castle to get away from Prince Lotor. But even away from the danger, Keith still needs to protect his cru-I mean prince.

“Lance, not so far!” Keith called out to the disguised prince, but he didn’t listen to him. Keith tried not to get annoyed. Lance, the prince of Altea, had been earlier ordered by his father to entertain Prince Lotor. Said prince and his own father were at Altea to try and bridge their shaky relationship. However, Lance was not a fan of Lotor at all and begged Keith to help him out of the castle so he wouldn’t be stuck with him. Keith almost told him no, but he could help it with the pleading look on Lance’s face.

Now he was regretting that as he started losing sight of the blue hooded cloak Lance had been wearing. He was regretting telling Lance to use his shapeshifting abilities in order to change his white tinted brown hair so it wouldn’t be easy to recognise him. Now he was losing him in the crowd of different aliens.

Keith pushed past another person when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side. Keith went to grab his dagger when he heard Lance’s voice.

“Easy, it’s just me.” He looked at Lance, his now blue hair peeking out from under his hood. The colour matched the markings under his eyes.

“Lance, I told you to slow down. How am I supposed to protect you if I can’t see you?”

Tugging Keith’s own hood further down, making sure his purple furred face was hidden, his ears pressed down enough so they weren’t so obvious, Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. I can take care of myself. Besides, no one knows it’s me anyway.”

“It doesn’t matter. Your father put me in charge of making sure you stay safe and I’m not failing now, not after all the schemes you dragged me into.”

Pouting, Lance just stuck out his tongue, annoyed at the scolding he was getting.

The two had meet almost a year and half ago, when the Blade of Marmora came to Altea to form an alliance. While Allura was not so trusting of the group of Galras, Lance had been interested in the much shorter Galra. He didn’t have a tail like some, his hair was much longer than most of his teammates and he was always near the only human of the group, Shiro. When they did first meet each other, Lance had insulted his hair and Keith insulted Lance about his manner of being unprincely. Alfor decided it would be a perfect idea to have Keith become Lance’s bodyguard.

They clashed so much those first weeks, Lance not wanting a rude bodyguard and Keith not wanting to protect a spoiled prince. But as time went on they realised how wrong they were about each other. Lance wore a mask to ignore the harsh whispers about him, how he could never be like his sister, how he might not actually be related to Alfor and Allura because of how his white hair had turned from white to brown, only the tips still holding its original colour and how he would never amount to nothing. He had few real friends, always feeling like was at ends with his sister when she proved herself to be a true princess, leaving Lance struggling to catch up and prove himself and make his father proud.

Keith was only half Galra but that didn’t matter to some people. He was the same purple furred, fuzzy eared alien that tried to start war with Alteans just to gain power. But because of the human blood he had, he was looked down upon as only being a half breed that could never be powerful. He would train and practise to prove them wrong and even when he did, he still didn’t the approval he wanted. Only the members that raised him and Shiro seemed to truly care about him.

Once they saw how much they had in common, things calmed down between them. They could still argue but they were also close enough to open up to each other with anything. They trusted each other that the feelings that came weren’t much of surprise. To be together would be something they both wanted, but there was the problem about Lance being a prince. Though Lance was getting to the point where he could care less. He wanted to be with Keith, even if they had to hide it, he just wanted to kiss him and hold him. It helped that Keith would get jealous of Lotor because he would try and flirt with Lance, who couldn’t be interested.

“I got you out of the castle to avoid Lotor, that doesn’t mean you can run off. You might be in disguise but even some of the best assassins can see through that. So stay close so I can make sure you don’t get hurt.”

Fingering Keith’s cloak’s edges, Lance looked a bit hesitant, like he wasn’t sure about the answer he’d get. “So, you’d protect me from everything right? Even something that would get you in trouble?”

Taking a gentle hold of Lance’s hands, Keith nodded. “I’ll always keep you safe. No matter what.”

Lance gained a shy smile, the markings on his face glowing a bit. “Uh, come on. There’s this place I want to take you too. It’s one of my favourite places but I haven’t gotten a chance to go in a while. I think you’ll like it.”

They went back into the crowded street, Lance keeping a tight hold on Keith’s hand. While he wanted to focus on the warmth and the really good feeling of holding Lance’s hand in an open place, but he still had a job to do. He wasn’t expecting trouble but like he told Lance before, skilled assassins could see through disguises. He didn’t see anything obvious but something caught the corner of his eye.

“Lance, get down!” Keith shoved him down onto the ground, putting himself in the way of the target point. The pain of the laser bullet hurt, his shoulder feeling numb. He heard screams from spectators but he was more focused on Lance’s voice, calling his name.

* * *

 

“You’re lucky Thace and Ulaz were in town.” Shiro told Lance, who was watching Ulaz clean and bandage Keith’s wound. The laser bullet cauterized the wound, which was healed more with the mini version of a healing pod that Ulaz had created when the Blade had not been allowed in the infirmary. “You shouldn’t have run off, though, you being out allowed us to capture that assassin. Lotor and his father have been escorted off the planet and we’ll have our eyes open in case they plan anything.”

“Yeah.” Lance was looking through his white tipped hair over at Keith. He didn’t look to be in much pain now, but he still flinched every time his shoulder gets jostled. He felt guilty. Shiro was right, if he hadn’t left, Keith wouldn’t be hurt. It was all because of his stupid cloak; it was one he wore whenever he left the castle so it wasn’t hard to spot him.

The door to Keith’s room opened and Thace poked his head in, “Ulaz, Shiro, Kolivan is looking for us. Is Keith done?”

“Not really. Is it important?”

“The King wanted to speak with us.”

“I can take care of Keith. My father probably needs to give you new orders. I’ll patch Keith up.”

Ulaz looked at Keith, who nodded. “Alright. You highness, can you finishing wrapping these soaked bandages around his wound? He’ll complain but don’t listen to him. He knows it’s good for him.” Keith just wrinkled his nose at the idea of having to endure more bandages but didn’t say anything.

Lance watched the older members leave before approaching Keith, not looking at him.

“Lance.” He didn’t look up. Keith used his mobile hand to take Lance’s chin in his hand and turn his gaze to him. “This isn’t your fault.”

Lance looked away from his bodyguard, “If I didn’t ask to leave, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

Moving his hand onto Lance’s cheek, rubbing right under his mark, Keith said, “and if you didn’t, that assassin could have gotten into the castle and hurt a lot more people like your father and sister. I’m your bodyguard and like I said, I’ll keep you safe no matter what.”

Lance put his hand over Keith’s, his other holding onto Keith’s wrist, “just, not at the expense of your life if you can help it.”

“I don’t have a choice, but don’t worry,” Keith said, giving Lance a look that Lance didn’t want to look away from. “There’s something I still have to do and I don’t want to lose my chance with it.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want that to happen.” Lance pulled Keith’s hand off his cheek and pressed a small kiss onto his knuckles. “But please, be careful. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“As long as you’re safe, I’ll try my very hardest.”


	3. Talk with a broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt was cheated on and Shiro's here to help him feel better. Maybe a talk might make things a bit clear.

Matt sniffed, rubbing his tears off his cheeks. He had been trying to stop his crying for almost an hour now, but what could he do. His asshole boyfriend had been cheating on him, pretty much devouring his side chick in Matt’s room. He had thrown them both out, stripped off all the sheets and pillow cases, dropping everything but a star shaped pillow on the floor and just let himself lay on the stripped bed, crying his eyes out.

How could he of been so stupid? That girl was always hanging around and that scumbag never did anything to get her to go away. All those changed plans, all those sudden short dates, why didn’t he see it? Het let out another sob, hiding his face in his pillow.

He heard a knock on the door and shouted, “Go away!”

“Matt, it’s me. Can I come in?” Matt let out a choked sob and furiously tried to wipe away his tears. He heard the door open slowly then heard, “oh, Matty.”

He felt the person pull him from his pillow and pull him into a tight hug. Matt hid his face into the person’s neck, letting out another sob.

“Shiro, I’m such an idiot.”

“No you’re not.” Shiro pulled Matt away and wiped the tears from Matt’s face, his grey eyes filled with concern, “that guy is an idiot for playing you. You did nothing wrong. He didn’t appreciate you and that’s not right.”

Matt burst into tears again, letting Shiro pull him back in again, rubbing his back and giving him soothing words.

Eventually, Matt’s tears calmed down but he stayed hugging Shiro, who was leaning on the wall his bed was pushed up against. He felt a bit calmer as Shiro rubbed his back soothingly.

“Do you feel a bit better?” Matt nodded. “Can I get you anything?”

Matt pulled back a bit to look at Shiro, “I know you hate them, but can we watch a horror movie? And order pizza?”

“Wanna add ice cream to that?”

“I’d like alcohol, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Shiro sighed, rubbing Matt’s arms. Alcohol did sound nice at this time but he knew Matt would regret it in the morning. They’d have to deal with junk food and Matt’s odd fascination with horror movies. “Sure, whatever you want. Let’s fix your bed first ok?”

* * *

 

“Oh god,” Shiro screeched, hiding his face in his hands at the utter gore on the screen, “oh how can you watch this stuff?”

“I wish that was Miles’ head.” Matt said with a deadpan voice, cleaning the spoon of ice cream.

Shiro didn’t know how to approach that subject. Matt and Miles had been dating and everything seemed fine. He found Miles, however, playing tonsil hockey with his new girlfriend and found out Matt through them out when they tried to go at it in Matt’s house, on his own bed. If he was being perfectly honest though, he never liked Miles. It was most likely because of how he felt for Matt.

Ever since he met him, Shiro had feelings. It was hard not to. He was always positive and happy, never failing to put a smile on people’s faces. He liked seeing people happy and always tried his hardest to keep people that way. Matt was also so smart. Whenever he would go off on a mini lesson, his eyes would light up and his hands would move all over with his gestures and just that simple thing made Shiro feel like he was falling more and more in love. He hated how Matt was treated, thrown aside like he was nothing. But Matt was everything to Shiro. He felt like he missed his chance when Matt met Miles but god, he wished he stepped in. He wished he told Matt how he felt. But the idea of being rejected was too scary for him.

“Matt, you know what Miles did to you…”

“You know what? I don’t know why I’m so upset about this guy. I didn’t even like him anyway.”

Shiro felt very confused all of a sudden. “Wait, what?”

Letting out an annoyed huff, Mat explained, “I have a crush on another guy but there’s no way he’d ever be interested in me so I just went for the first guy to show interest but I still got played so…”

Shiro ignored the screams coming from the TV, more interested in Matt, who was still staring at the TV with the blank look, but his eyes held something more. They were filled with pain and sadness and regret, something Shiro was sure his eyes gained when he saw Matt and Miles together. Matt looked over at Shiro, who was still staring at him, “What? Why are you staring at me?”

“You never liked Miles? Like at all?”

Matt shook his head, “no. I mean I tried. I had to of felt something to react the way I did, but I think it was the idea that I was in a ‘happy’ relationship but I wasn’t and I probably never will be.”

“That’s not true. You’re going to find someone, I know it. Why not try with this guy?”

“Cause he’s not interested. Trust me.”

Sighing, Shiro asked, “why? Matt, you’re an amazing person. Any person would be really lucky to have you.”

“Not the guy I like. He doesn’t even notice, not like he should. I keep it from him because I know he has a crush on this girl.”

“Wait, you have a crush on a straight guy?” Shiro was surprised. Matt was pretty good at guessing whether or not a guy was gay or not.

“What, no!” Mat yelled scandalized, “he’s pan, he just has a crush on this girl and she’s drop dead gorgeous and god, I hang out with him all the time and I can’t stand to see it anymore.”

While it did hurt to hear Matt talk about this crush, Shiro had to remind himself, he was Matt’s friend first. “You hang out with him? Do I know him?”

Matt doesn’t look at Shiro, the spoon not leaving his mouth as he nods.

“Is it Hunk? No wait, you said has a crush and he’s been dating Shay for 2 months. Um, Thace? But he’s marrying Ulaz in two weeks. Uhh, am I at least getting close?” Shiro wondered

“You know him really, really well.” Matt answered, sounding exasperated.

Shiro sat there, trying to think when his eyes widened, “wait, do you like Lance?”

“Your little brother’s boyfriend? Seriously?”

Shiro shrugged, “you two get along well, and I’m grasping at straws here.”

“Oh my god,” Matt yelled, utterly frustrated, “it’s you, you idiot!”

Now Shiro felt very confused. “Me?” he asked, point at himself.

“Yes you. It’s always been you, but you’re not interested cause you’ve been flirting with Allura so I never said anything and why am I telling you this?”

“Wait, wait, hold on. Me, you have a crush on me? Since when?”

“Since always. Look, I know you don’t feel the same so can we just forget it and pretend this never happened please. I’ll even help you ask Allura out ok?”

“No!” Shiro said finally, “no, Matt, how could you even think that? Matt…” how could he explain this to Matt so he’d believe him. “Matt, listen to me. I don’t have a crush on Allura. I’ve been talking to her because I have a crush on you. I’ve been talking to her because I want to tell you how I feel but then you said you were going out with Miles and I thought I lost my chance. Don’t you remember how I kinda avoided you that week? Yes it wasn’t the best thing to do, but I was upset that I lost you before I could truly get the chance to be with you. Matt, I like you, not Allura, I always have.”

Matt didn’t look at Shiro but asked hesitantly, “do, do you really mean that? You’ve always liked me?”

“I have. And I’m sorry it took so long for me to tell you. I just was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way and then when I decided to take a chance I thought I lost you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me anyway?”

Shiro shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d feel the same. But I can see I was wrong. How about this, when you feel ready enough to date after what you went through with Miles, tell me? So I can finally ask you, but only if you’re interested.”

Matt wanted to say yes, but Shiro was right. He was still hurting over Miles and he didn’t want Shiro to be the rebound. He’d take time to get over it, but he was sure his feelings wouldn’t change.

“You’ll still stay with me?” Matt asked.

“I promise. Whatever you want.”

Matt hoped once he was finally over what happened with Miles, that he still would want Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted them to be together, but Matt was really affected and just to end up immediately with Shiro would of made him a rebound. But I will say that they will end up together once Matt feels better.


	4. You came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learned that Ulaz has a lover and when they all surive the final battle, he makes it his mission to get the two to see each other again.

“Will he be ok though?” Keith asked Ulaz, who was splinting a break that Shiro had. Turned out he didn’t disappear. That last big attack that broke them apart sent Shiro out of his seat. Black opened a closet of sorts that protected him from more damage. Had she not done that, he could have been hurt more. However with most of the power down in the castle, healing pods couldn’t be used until the castle was running again so Shiro would have to heal the old fashion way.

“He’s fine. I don’t see any signs of internal bleeding or any punctured or ruptured organs which is good. He needs rest for now. Hopefully Hunk and Pidge can help Slav to put the castle back together.” Ulaz put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing. “He’ll be ok, I promise.”

Not for the first time, Keith was glad Pidge begged Ulaz to come with them back to the castle when they met him. It turned out to be a good idea. From Green, Ulaz had been able to hack into his ship and activate the space warp, destroying the robobeast but also cutting him off from his ship. Allura wasn’t happy but after the other paladins saw how if he had stayed and risked himself, they didn’t see a reason to mistrust him. Even Coran warmed up to him a bit.

Then he found out about his past and who he was. After Lance, who came to comfort him after he ran off when Allura told him she couldn’t trust him anymore, had left with the promise that’d Keith would come talk to him later, he found Ulaz standing outside his door. He should have been with his leader and the rest of the group giving him the breakdown of what happened but Ulaz told him he wanted to offer him comfort.

“How? You’re Galra, it’s not like you’ve been pushed aside because of whom you were. Well, other than by Allura.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Perhaps you’ve noticed this, but I don’t look like most Galra.”

“What? You mean your ears? I don’t think Zarkon has any so…”

Ulaz let out a small laugh, “not just that. You’re not the only Halfling in the Castle. My father met with a traveling woman and she had me. She didn’t like being tied down so my father raised me in the Galra Empire. When I joined the Blade, I didn’t escape judgement that I faced throughout my life. Kolivan was on my side but someone else was as well. His name’s Thace and I’ve been able to trust him throughout everything. He stood by me and never judged me because of who I was. It’s nice to see that you have that in Shiro and Lance as well.”

He offered him comfort at other times, when he didn’t want to bother Lance or Shiro and eventually the others, still minus Allura who hadn’t apologized yet. He did notice how often he brought up Thace and then hearing how he was the one still on Zarkon’s ship and the person who helped them that first time, Keith was sure Thace was a good person. And he was. When the doors were locked Thace asked if another Galra came with him and Keith explained to him that other than Ulaz, he was the only available Galra and Ulaz was needed on the ship. When Thace heard Ulaz’s name, he could tell that he was relieved that he was ok.

Thace would have stayed in that room and let himself die in that explosion had Red, sensing her Paladin in danger came flying in and slamming into the ship. Keith still wasn’t sure how she did it, but it rocked the ship, throwing the Druides back and Thace and Keith over the edge. Keith was able to get them back on solid ground and Thace into an escape pod that went to the castle, while he went with Red and fought the last fight. Now they were away from that graveyard of the final battle, floating away with a damaged ship, but thankfully they were mostly alive. Bruised, a bit broken but they were alive.

“You should get some rest. You all need it. I’ll stay here with Shiro. I won’t feel certain until either the castle gets back online or the Blade’s main ship comes.”

“Are you sure?” now that Keith thought about it. He didn’t think Ulaz knew Thace was alive and well. As far as the group had known, Thace stopped responding and was in trouble. They didn’t know that the Druid’s attempts at integrating him allowed him to escape and find Keith.

“I’m fine, go sleep.” He didn’t get a chance to say much before Ulaz pushed him out of the room and towards his room. “Go.”

Keith sighed. Fine, if Ulaz wouldn’t let him talk, he would just have to surprise him. But he was going to need help.

* * *

 

“You want me to what?” Lance asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was already dressed in his pyjamas and was about to put on a well-deserved face mask when Keith burst into his room asking for help. For one thing, Lance never pegged Keith to be a match maker.

“Tell Thace that he needs to go to the infirmary. Ulaz is there and I don’t think they know the other is here and they need to see each other.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Keep an eye on Shiro when Ulaz and Thace talk. We’ll get them to leave and we’ll stay there, now go.” Keith said, shoving him to the helm, where Allura and the members of the Blade where, Thace’s back towards him.

“Lance, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping.” Allira asked, everyone now looking at Lance.

“Uh, well, I’m really worried about Shiro and then I remembered Keith told me about Thace here. He was integrated by the Druids right?”

Kolivan nodded, “you should probably get checked out. You were helping Coran with the power, you should get checked out.”

Bounding over and linking his arm around Thace’s Lance pulled him out of the room. Being around Ulaz for so long, Lance learned how too properly drag a full blood Galra-even though Ulaz wasn’t full blooded you couldn’t tell because of his height- with little effort.

While Lance dealt with Thace, Keith went back into the infirmary where some of the power was being restored.

“Hey Ulaz, there’s someone who needs to be checked out.”

Turning from where he stood next to the gurney Shiro was on, Ulaz asked, “who is it?”

“Uh, you’ll see. Is Shiro ok to be left alone?”

Ulaz looked confused but nodded slowly, “the power is being put here to heal Shiro, which was the princess’s biggest concern, why?”

“I’ll watch over him, just come here.”

Sighing and giving a final glance at Shiro, Ulaz went over to Keith, “what are you trying to show me?”

“That.” Keith pointed to where Lance was dragging Thace. He took pleasure at the utterly surprised look on Ulaz’s face.

“Thace?”

“Ulaz.” He pulled away from Lance and in a few quick steps, pulled Ulaz into tight hug that Ulaz returned. Keith pulled Lance into the infirmary, leaving the two Galra men by themselves in the hall. “I hadn’t heard from you in a year, I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry. But Shiro had to be saved. I hear you risked yourself as well.”

“It was necessary. But I kept my silence and the Druids made a mistake giving me my dagger.”

Ulaz pulled away a bit, looking away from Thace, “I was worried when you didn’t reply. Kolivan hadn’t told you I was with them because he felt it wasn’t important to know until later, because of our relationship.”

Thace turned Ulaz to face him and nuzzled his nose, “I am glad that you’re alright. You have no idea how much I missed you sneaking into my quarters at night.”

“We can do that but after Shiro is in the clear and the castle is up and running again. For now, let’s get you patched up. I don’t trust what those Druids could have done to you.”

“Nice to know I have my personal nurse back.”

Flicking one of Thace’s ears Ulaz stressed out, like this was routine for them, “doctor and don’t you forget it.”

Thace missed the way Ulaz’s ears turned dark purple whenever they did this. He had never been more happy that he was able to get back to this. Even if he had to fight anything else with his own hands he would, just for the chance of coming back to Ulaz.


	5. Wooing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is annoyed that Keith keeps getting in trouble for him, so both Keith and Shiro need to think of a way to get their boyfriend to forgive them.

“He did what?” Lance yelled. Shiro looked like he didn’t want to continue telling his boyfriend but Lance’s face demanded an answer.

“Keith might have gotten into a fight defending you with the opposing team.” Shiro said, slightly backing away from his annoyed boyfriend.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried not to get to annoyed but Keith was constantly getting into fights for him. Lance was what people would call a nerd. He wore glasses, passed his honours and AP classes with high passing grades. So of course, people didn’t understand how Lance got the two most popular guys, who were football players, to be his boyfriends.

He would get bothered by idiots who thought he wasn’t ‘worthy’ of going out with Keith and Shiro, but he didn’t care. They loved him and never wanted him to change, not changing for him, their relationship the best one Lance had been in in such a long time. Shiro would just give a firm talking to anyone who thought they had a say in their relationship. Keith talked with his fists. He knew if Keith kept getting into trouble, he could get kicked off the football team and get suspended.

“How did he get into that fight with the other player?”

“He saw you and Keith kissing and complimented him playing with the nerd and then called him a fag after the game. That’s why we told you to go ahead with Hunk.”

“Oh so you didn’t even tell me till after I didn’t see you for a day and a half? After Keith is in the principal’s office?”

“Ok, ok, I wanted to tell you but Keith begged me not to cause he knew you’d get mad...”

“Of course I’m mad! Do you think I like the idea of Keith getting kicked off the team just to defend me? It was nice the first couple times, now I’m constantly feeling guilty.”

“Lance, no.” Shiro said, going forward and taking his Cuban boyfriend’s face in his hands, “it’s not your fault. I keep telling Keith he needs to be more careful but he’s more worried about you feeling safe in this relationship and in school.”

“And I love that you two want to protect me, but not at the risk of getting in trouble. Look, I need to get back home. I need to pick up my sister. You deal with Keith.”

Lance stormed off, leaving a very guilty boyfriend staring after him. Shiro could get why he was angry. The guilt of getting your boyfriend in trouble because he was defending you was of course something no one wanted to feel. They needed to fix this.

* * *

 

Keith knocked on the door to the McClain residence and waited for someone to answer. He barely managed to get out of trouble, getting a stern warning that is this ever happened again, he would be pulled from the team. Honestly, he knew he was going to have to control his anger, but whenever thought they could mess with Lance it made him so mad. He hated to see Lance upset or hurt so he tended to act first without thinking. Of course, that was hurting Lance just as much as those who tried to mess with him and that was something Keith didn’t want. Now he needed to get Lance to forgive him.

The door swung open to reveal Lance, who rolled his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend. He leaned against the door jam, not looking happy. Keith guessed he should be happy Lance didn’t just slam the door in his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to beg for forgiveness because I’m an idiot and hate having you mad at me, even though I totally deserve it.” Keith said, with a slightly pleading look on his face.

“Hell yes you deserve it.” Lance snapped, his blue eyes flashing angrily behind his glasses. “Keith, how do you think I’d feel knowing how much trouble you got into defending me? There’s only so much I can take.”

“I know, I know.” Keith said taking Lance’s hands, squeezing tight in hopes he wouldn’t pull away, “I’m an idiot and I need to control my anger, I know. It just makes me so mad when people think they can mess with you just because they think you don’t deserve to be with us. If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to with you. I’m a walking anger bomb.”

“No, you’re not.” Lance said, already looking less angry. Knowing that Keith knew what his problem was and that he knew he had to control it calmed Lance down just a bit. “It still makes me upset.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I will try my hardest to control myself or at the very least get Shiro to deal with them. But I, well we, want to make this up to you. Do you think you can disappear from your house for the rest of the night? Shiro has the house to himself, but there is somewhere we’re going to take you to before.”

Lance looked really interested. “Just the three of us? You planning on wooing me?”

Keith nodded, “I need to get you to forgive me, so I need to pull out all the stops. Plus Shiro feels bad that he made you upset.”

Lance looked like he was questioning but then nodded his head. “Give me a chance to get changed and get my bag. I’ll tell my parents.”

Keith sent a quick text to Shiro telling him he got Lance and to be ready. Lance met him back at the front door, yelling a goodbye over his shoulder, letting Keith take his bag from him and giving him his hand to hold on their way to Keith’s car.

“So where exactly are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise. I’m trying to woo you so I can’t tell you everything.”

Lance was tempted to pout, but his boyfriends were trying to earn his forgiveness, so he let it go. Instead he just watched Keith drive them to their destination. Finally Keith pulled up to the side of a road and met Lance on his side when he climbed out.

“Ok, it’s down that path, but I’m gonna need you to close your eyes and trust me.”

“You’re not going to end me and burry my body are you?” Lance teased

“Trust me, I wouldn’t do it here. Just trust me.” Lance closed his eyes, covering his glasses with his free hand, as Keith took the other and lead him down the dirt path of the small forest area they parked next to. It was a slow trek, Keith making sure Lance didn’t trip but soon the reached to their destination. He told Lance to step up, making sure he didn’t trip and stood him in the centre of the structure they were in. “Ok, open your eyes.”

Lance looked around the abandoned and old building he stood in. it looked like it had been once been an old cottage or something like that. Lance and Keith were standing in the living room. It was late in the day so there wasn’t much light but the multitude of candles that were lit and scattered around.

“Oh wow, this is amazing.”

“We found it a while back. We’ve been meaning to bring you here, but I guess it’s good we waited.” Shiro came from behind a wall, looking very apologetic.

“Stargazing is really amazing here. The trees don’t block much of the sky in this room. Do you like it?”

Lance nodded. He was sure they had to of been working since Keith got out of the principal’s office. It made him weak when they did these kinds of things for him. “Your wooing is working. How long did this take you?”

“We had to go and buy these candles and we both started, but Keith needed to get you so I finished up.”

Lance gave a grateful kiss to Shiro, before giving one to Keith. “Thanks guys. Though if you do keep getting in trouble for me, I’m going to be really upset, cause I’m going to be able to handle that guilt.”

“While I don’t mind getting in trouble to protect you, I’ll try my hardest.” Keith said, leaning against Lance

“And I’ll make sure he keeps his promise. And I promise that I’ll not keep things like this away from you, even if it makes you upset. You worry for us and keeping stuff like this isn’t right.”

“Good, thought, I still won’t be opposed to the wooing you still need to keep up.”

“I think it’s safe to say we’ll never stop.” Shiro stated.


	6. You are my sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shay see the other as their sun

Shay loved the sunrise. It was the dawn of a new day, it was the start of everything, it signalled a chance to start over. The rising streams of lights would shine on the different crystals that sat on her window still, making them shine brighter, some even creating rainbows on her wall from the light reflecting. But another reason she loved the sun was because of Hunk.

Hunk Garrett, her amazing boyfriend, was like the sun itself. He was warm and happy and full of life. The day they met, Shay was getting off work from working at a local crystal shop and it was pouring outside. Her brother had the car and was busy and the idea of walking in the rain to the nearest bus stop wasn’t appealing, so she stood under the awning waiting for it to let up. Hunk was coming out of the shop talking to someone-she later learned it was Lance, who loved the rain- on the phone when he was struggling with his umbrella. It wasn’t the small collapsible ones, which made Hunk’s job of handling the bags, hard. Shay helped him by taking his umbrella and opening it. He gave her this bright smile and mouthed ‘thank you’, before taking the umbrella and walking off. She watched him, only to see him stop half way and hang up, before heading back towards her.

“Um, hi. You work here at the crystal shop right?”

Shay nodded, “yes.”

“I thought I recognised you. I’m guessing you’re off the clock then, if you’re out here.”

“I would have been gone by now, but my brother has the car and he can’t come pick me up, so I’m just waiting for the rain to stop.”

“Um, if you want, I can walk to a better place to wait or even the bus stop.” He offered, looking a bit shy.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“I wanna, really. If it’s ok with you.”

Not seeing the harm in a relatively dry walk to the bus stop, Say agreed.

“I’m Hunk by the way.”

“Shay.”

When Hunk dropped her off at the bus stop, staying until the bus got there, the rain had let up and the sun was peeking through. The two had been talking the whole time, never really running out of things to say. They exchanged numbers and the whole bus ride to Shay’s apartment, they texted each other, the sun staying shining the whole day it was called to be raining.

* * *

 

Rain almost never came whenever she was with Hunk. When it did however, Hunk’s smile seemed to be more than enough. She wasn’t the kind of person to fall for someone so quickly, but it was hard not to with Hunk. She never wanted to see his sunshine smile disappear.

Hunk loved the sun. Living in Hawaii for a good portion of his life before moving to the states, he was usually under the sun. Another reason he loved it was because of how obvious it was to see Shay’s freckles under the sun. She had a ton of them scattered around her body, most of them of being on her shoulders. They laid like constellations on her shoulders, connecting together when he’d drag his fingertips across her shoulders. She was shy but when she was loud and outspoken, she shined like the sun. Her eyes were always shinning in the sun, especially when she was looking at him during cuddle sessions or after loved filled kisses.

When he told her he loved her, they snuck out of her house, heading to the roof of Shay’s apartment to watch the sunrise. Hunk had been watching Shay as the rising sun rose; the rays resting on her face, making her look beautiful.

“I love you.” It spilled out, surprising him after it registered. And the blush on face was so beautiful against the rays. But he didn’t regret it. He loved her, he really did.

“I love you too.” Her shy smile was as gentle as the rays of sun.

Hunk smiled at the memory as he watched Shay sleep, cuddling with Hunk’s Scottish Fold-Maine Coon mix, Sunflower. Their crystals sat on their window still shone in the sun, making rainbows reflect on the walls. He watched her start to wake up, turning on her back and stretching.

“Hmm, morning.” She said, her hazel eyes blinking sleepily at him.

“Morning,” he replied, giving her an Eskimo kiss. “Do you know you’re eyes have green in the sun?”

“Do you know you’re my sun?” Shay complimented back

“Aww, I love you too.”


	7. Warm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend at the beach is just what Lance and Shiro need and it starts off with making smores

Shiro lowered the volume of the radio, glancing at his boyfriend who was asleep in the car seat next to him. They had the week off from work and they were staying at Allura’s beach house for the weekend, while Allura was busy with work. Shiro wasn’t complaining though. They both needed a break from work and Lance loved the ocean. Soon Shiro could spot the shine of the ocean peeking through and waited until it was easily seen to shake Lance awake.

“Babe, look. You can see the ocean.”

Lance looked sleepily through his window but he gained a big smile at the sight of water.

“Can we please go swimming when we get there?” Lance begged

“Lance, the sun is about to set. You might be able to swim but I don’t feel good about you being out there by yourself.”

Leaning his head against Shiro’s shoulder, Lance said casually, “well, if you come with me, then I wouldn’t be alone and maybe we could try a few things.”

“Lance, I can’t swim very well, you know that. Besides, I am not having sex on the beach with you. Have you heard how uncomfortable that is?”

“I meant in the water, but fine. But I want to do something fun tonight. That isn’t stargazing, because that’s something we can do for the next couple nights with how far away from the city we are.”

Shiro thought. According to Allura, there wasn’t much to do in the nearby town, except for the old school theatre they only showed classic movies. While Lance loved Singing in the Rain, there was only so much Lance could sit through before getting restless. Then he remembered something about the house.

“Lance, you like smores right?”

Lance looked at Shiro, confused at the question. “Um, yes. Why?”

“Allura said there’s an outside fireplace on the deck.”

“Isn’t it a bad idea to roast marshmallows over that? At least that’s what they told me at my old college when they had bonfire nights at the outside commons.”

“According to Allura, it’s perfectly safe. Is that ok to instead of trying to swim out to sea?” Shiro asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, Lance agreed. “Fine, I’ll somehow survive, but you better have big marshmallows. You always pick up the small ones.”

“Uh. Um, I might have to go and get a few things from the store.” Shiro mentioned, looking a bit guilty.

“Uh huh. That’s what I thought.”

* * *

 

The night fell, the sounds of waves the only sound that filled the night, the growing crackling fire joining it. Dressed in sweats and a long sleeve shirt, Shiro watched the fire grow hotter, as he broke the segments of chocolate apart. The bag of jumbo marshmallows sat open next to him on the free chair, the sleeve of gram crackers next to it.

The glass door to the deck slid open and Lance walked out, balancing two glasses in one hand.

“What is that?” Shiro asked, setting aside the chocolate now that it was ready.

“Sex on the beach. Allura’s got a lot in her bar.” Shiro gave Lance a blank look, to which Lance shrugged. “Well you said no actual sex on the beach so this is our alternative.”

Shiro shook his head, taking his glass, watching Lance pull over a chair next to his. He handed Lance a skewer and the bag of marshmallows.

“Having a nice night?” Shiro asked as Lance started roasting his marshmallow.

The shorter man nodded. “I needed this. Work has been so stressful. It’s even better I get to spend it with my favourite guy.”

“Don’t let Hunk hear you say that.”

Lance let out a laugh. “Don’t worry. You’re the only one I can say that to without upsetting the teddy bear.”

“A teddy bear who could bench press me if he wanted to.” Shiro muttered.

Shiro only drank a bit of the cocktail, but the vodka was making things a bit hazy. He decided to lay off the drink for the rest of the night, or at least until they were away from the fire. He watched Lance consume about 3 smores before he called for a break. The light of the fire made Lance look like he was glowing, the shadows adding to his beauty.

“What?” Lance asked, when he noticed Shiro staring at him.

“You look beautiful.”

Lance’s face turned a shade of red, before looking away from his boyfriend. “Sh-shut up, you can’t say things like that.”

“Even if they’re true?” Shiro pointed out, watching Lance’s face get even redder.

“Shut up.”

Shiro smiled. He got more comfortable in his chair, looking at the flames when he noticed Lance shivering. “Cold?”

“A bit.” Lance answered, rubbing at his sweater covered arms a bit. Shiro noticed that was one of his sweaters. It wasn’t surprising Lance was still a bit cold, Lance could drown in one of his sweaters, they were so big on him.

When Shiro lifted his arm, where an empty space was, Lance took the chance. He climbed into Shiro’s lap, cuddling up close to him. Shiro wrapped his arms around him, slowly rubbing warmth back into his arms. Lance could live like this forever, wrapped up close to Shiro forever.


	8. My dashing...waiter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to her father, Allura is stuck on a date with Lotor, when a dashing waiter, rescues her from the hellish blind date.

Allura couldn’t believe what was happening. Her father offered to help her by setting her up on a blind date and she set up with the creepiest guy she’s ever known, Lotor. She tried not to look at him, hoping this night could be over already. Their appetizers had only arrived not that long ago and Allura wanted out.

“So Allura. Tell me, how did it feel knowing you’d become my girlfriend this evening?”

Allura wanted to gag. Lotor was so smug and over confident. If this kept up, she’d lose her cool and storm out. But giving him the satisfaction of running off just wasn’t something she wanted.

“Ah! You idiot! What’s wrong with you?”

Allura had been so in her mind of ignoring Lotor, she hadn’t noticed another waiter passing by and from the looks of it, dropped his trays of smoothies onto Lotor’s front. The waiter, tall, muscular and gorgeous, was profusely apologizing to Lotor who stormed off to the bathrooms.

“It might not have been much, but I hoped that helped.” The waiter said, picking up the fallen glasses. His grey eyes were filled with mischief.

“Did you?”

He nodded. “I hope you aren’t mad, but that guy seemed like a creep.”

“No,” Allura expressed, “you have no idea what you did. That guy is a complete creep and I’ve been trying to think of a way to disappear. Thank you so much.” Allura stood up and put money on the table to pay for the appetizers. “Honestly, you have no idea how much of a help you’ve been, um?”

“Shiro and it’s no problem.”

Allura pulled out a $10 bill and when he tried to refuse it all she said was, “he’s not going to pay you and you did this out of your own free will. That says a lot about you.”

She was able to leave before Lotor came back. She let her father know never to call Lotor ever again and for a wishful second, wished she could meet Shiro again. But that was wishful thinking.

* * *

 

“He’s two tables away.” Allura took a deep breath. She had come out to eat with Lance, her best friend and when he was telling her about something his boyfriend had done he stopped to tell her that Lotor had just walked in.

This couldn’t be happening. How was this creep here again? She couldn’t ask Lance to help her much, his boyfriend had problems with Lotor and the last thing she wanted was to put him in the centre of all this.

“Shit, Lura, he’s coming this way.”

She felt herself tense with the idea of Lotor getting anywhere close to her when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

“Hi darling, sorry I’m late.”

She recognised that voice. She looked up to see Shiro standing next to her not in a waiter uniform, but in casual enough clothes that him sitting at the table with her and Lance didn’t seem off. From the corner of her eye, she did see Lotor getting close, so she stood up and kissed Shiro on the cheek.

“No, no, you’re fine. We’ve only ordered drinks so far so you’re fine. Lance you remember my _boyfriend_ Shiro right?”

Lance seemed a bit stunned at the change of events but answered seamlessly. “Yeah, of course. It’s really good to see you. I’m really sorry Keith couldn’t be here, I feel a bit like a third wheel.”

Taking a seat next to Allura in the booth, Shiro waved him off, “no, it’s fine. I don’t mind us hanging out.”

Allura watched the familiar figure of Lotor stomp past their table, sounding annoyed and out of the restaurant.

The white haired woman let out a huge sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. Shiro, you rescued me again, thank you.”

“No problem. Didn’t think I’d see you two in the same room again. Though I guess your boyfriend didn’t give him a hint.” Shiro said, glancing at Lance.

Lance burst into laughter. “I’m flattered, really, but I’m not dating Allura. Though I am really curious to hear about you. You’re Shiro, who rescued our darling princess from the evil wannabe prince.”

“Uh, I guess. I just noticed she was uncomfortable and tried helping her.”

“And I’m really glad you did, thank you.” Allura thanked again, giving Shiro a gentle look that he returned.

Lance almost felt like he was intruding on a special moment. Allura talked quite about the waiter who rescued her from spending an evening with Lotor and then it happened again? It was fate practically.

As if continuing with the idea of fate, his phone went off. It was a text from his boyfriend saying that Red, Keith’s cat, was throwing up and it didn’t look good.

“I’m really sorry Lura, but Red isn’t looking that great. She’s been sick and Keith is worried.”

“No it’s fine. You go.”

With Lance gone, Allura paid for their drinks and Shiro followed her outside.

“It seems whenever I’m helping you, you leave without dinner.” Shiro pointed out, looking a bit guilty.

Allura shook her head, “I just chowed on pizza after ditching Lotor. I’m more worried about Lance but I know he’ll call if it gets really bad.”

“Would breakfast food make you feel better?” at Allura’s raised eyebrow, Shiro shrugged, “my brother always takes me to get breakfast food to keep my mind off things. If you want to of course.”

Looking shy, she nodded, “that sounds perfect. You’re really good at saving people. I just realised I never really introduced myself properly. I’m Allura.”

Shaking her outstretched hand, Shiro gave Allura a very kind smile. “Allura. Your name suits you very well. So, shall we?”

It seemed that her wishful thinking was a good after all.


End file.
